


Rollercoasters

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Series: Rollercoasters [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: In which Mulder is dared to come on to a rollercoasters amusement park.





	Rollercoasters

**Author's Note:**

> They don't go to the park just yet. But they will. Soon.

“Scully, I tell you, you should be proud of me,” yawned Mulder while stretching his arms in the air.

“Should I be?” Scully replied while arching an eyebrow.

Mulder crossed his arms over his chest and balanced his chair on its two back legs.

“Yes, you should be,” he paused. “I’m finally done with the Laynard report!”

She shook her head from side to side.

“Mulder, Mulder, Mulder,” she said discouraged. “I typed the Laynard report three weeks ago. Skinner has already approved it and it’s been archived since last week.”

His eyes went wide, the size of a flying saucers. His chair made a loud _crack!_ on the floor when he put it back on its four legs.

“You did not.” He sounded scandalised. “I told you I’d write it!”

“You said that a month before I actually sent the final version to the AD.”

Scully gathered the files in front of her and stood up. She went to his desk and put them in the out basket. Her partner observed her suspiciously.

“You should have reminded me to write it,” he pointed out.

“I did. I left you a memo on your desk.”

“I didn’t see it.”

Scully sighed.

“I left you the same memo at least five times, Mulder.”

“I swear I did not see it, Scully.”

“And that might be because you never clean up the mess on your desk. Look at it.”

She showed him the office and its many stacks of paper threatening to fall on the floor. There were some empty mugs and one or two half-eaten sandwiches abandoned on the  
table near his desk.

“It’s not messy. Everything is where it belongs,” he protested. “It’s as organised as the filing system you use to classify your cooking books.”

“Mulder, if you don’t clean your desk soon, you won’t be able to use it anymore. It will crumble to the ground and you’ll have to pick up every sheet off the floor, one by one,  
because you don’t bother to use paperclips.”

“Well, maybe if you’d help me we could have it done faster.” He uncrossed his arms and took a pencil in his hand. “Tomorrow?”

Scully shook her head and picked up her purse.

“No can’t do, Mulder,” she paused. “I’m going with Tara and Matthew to Six Flags.”

Her partner stared at her dejectedly. She noticed his kicked puppy expression and felt guilty.

“Maybe next week. We’re supposed to be in DC for the next three days at least. We’ll have plenty of time to take care of the mess that is your corner of the office,” she encouraged him.

He did not seem to be listening to her. She watched him for a while, waiting for a reply. He ran a hand through his hair and the strands flopped back on his forehead.

“Earth to Mulder.”

He was brought out of his daydreaming.

“Six Flags?” he asked. “I would never have pegged you as the type of person who enjoys rollercoasters, Scully.”

She shrugged.

“Well, I have enjoyed rollercoaster rides since I’m three feet high. Bill used to bring me to the amusement park and we would try everything twice.” She laughed. “I was frightened at first, but I grew up and the staff almost had to kick me out at the end of the day. _The Monster_ was a personal favourite of mine.”

“I’m not much for rollercoaster rides, but I think I like the Ferris Wheel the most,” he said.

“The Wheel, Mulder? It’s not a real rollercoaster,” she said teasingly.

“It is!” he objected.

“Nah. Come with us tomorrow and you’ll see what a real rollercoaster is,” she dared him.

He was secretly nervous at the idea of going on rollercoasters. The last time he had gone to an amusement park was three or four years ago with The Lone Gunmen. He had had  
difficulty not throwing up during the first ride. But he would be damned if he’d ever confess this to Scully.

“Sorry, I have plans already,” he waved his hand at his desk.

“Chicken!”

“Am not!” he retorted.

“Prove it.”

 _Oh Shit_ , Mulder thought.

“Alright.” He stood up and gathered his suit jacket and straightened his tie. “You’re on. What time tomorrow?” he asked.

She smiled and waited for him to join her and exit their office. He took a last look at the desk and turned to face her. She lightly brushed off some minuscule speck of dirt of his  
shirt.

“We’ll pick you up at nine,” she declared. “This way we’ll avoid traffic and queues at the ticket booths.”

He nodded and locked the door before putting the key back in his pocket.

“And Mulder?”

“Yeah?”

“Don’t worry too much,” Scully added playfully. “I’ll make sure to hold your hand when you freak out.”

He stuck his tongue at her.


End file.
